Memories
by Till death due us part
Summary: This cute one shot is between England, Canada, and America. England invites the two over to his house to be together again and he ends up remembering a whole lot of the past. Very adorable with a very heartwarming ending! Rated T for safety.


A/N: Hello there, it's been awhile since I've visited the land of fanfiction and I decided to pay a visit. This is a one shot from a new anime that I've been completely head over heels for and originally I was planning on making this into a full-blown yaoi but the way I ended it was much too cute to go on and do something like that to ruin the moment that Arthur had. I'll go ahead and tell you now that my all time favorite characters, in order, are Russia (He's the cutest! I fall in love with him every time I see him. EVERYONE will be one with Russia! Yes!), Switzerland (I think he's pretty smexy, don't you? I even found an amv with him licking a gun...Dear lord.), and then lastly my last favorite in the top three would have to be...It's a bit of a tie between Turkey and Korea. I just adore Turkey's looks and Korea is hilariously pedo. None of my top favorites are seen here in this fic, but really, you now that Russia is probably around the corner watching their every move! Mua ha ha! XD I had to get that out of my system, sorry.

Anways, lo and behold my very first Hetalia Axis Powers fanfic featuring England, Canada, and America. I don't have all the information on them or have learned completely about them, so things that I tweaked with them for might or might not be true. Like, I don't really know if Canada's bear is real or not, but I've always loved the idea of it being real, wouldn't you? Also, I'd love to get feedback from any of you other Hetalia fans. If you didn't love the series, then why are you here?! That's what I thought. I'm planning on doing more fanfics on them in the future but judging on my track record for publishing...Don't hold your breath. I'm working on a TurkeyxGreece fanfiction right now and I hope to get that done as soon as possible as well. I know it's an odd pairing since Greece kind of hates Turkey, but I love that pairing! ...Well, enough of my ramblings. I hope you enjoy the fic! Thanks for reading it!

* * *

America and Canada had always been the most adorable of kids. England raised both and tried his best to make them as happy as possible. Even though he was a horrible cook, he made sure to try his best for them…And it was always worth it to see America smile after forcing down a bite and Canada chirp happily as well.

They were so cute that they couldn't help it at all and England found himself pulling them into hugs very often. America was always the more stubborn of the children and whined to get away from England but it was cute struggling that he was doing, while Canada came running to him from anywhere in the house to give him a hug at any one moment; always wanting to be picked up, carried, or other affectionate things.

England had always thought that they'd be like this forever, a nice family, but that of course didn't go as planned, like everything else around him. America started having fights with him one day after he moved away, not liking the way that they were trading, and then eventually that led up to America totally detaching himself from England entirely…Canada was a bit different, but more or less, the same thing happened. They never fought, ever, but Canada did grow up and move along with America to another area, living pretty close to him, actually. After a long, long time, Canada came up to him (England) and asked to be independent and live on his own; to be recognized as a country. And of course, England couldn't refuse the ever-kind Canada in his request, and granted it. Canada's face lit up before he hugged him, thanking him over and over again.

Canada had always kept in contact with him and still loved to come out of the blue and meet with him, while America was a bit more distant. Things had escalated to a pretty dangerous level between them and their own homes were never the same again, so things were always a bit tense…England continued to frown as he picked up a uniform from a small brown box that he kept in a room with all of his other memories and keepsakes. He wore it while he was fighting with America, remembering how much he cried as he felt of the fabric. It was such a hard time for him…

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to glance over his shoulder. "Hey." Responded Canada, who arrived early. The blonde then proceeded to run over to him, kneel down, and wrap his arms around him in another one of those heart-warming hugs of his. England felt his burdens rise a bit at the feeling and smiled to Canada, shifting some to hug him back in return. "So you came early, huh?"

Canada smiled and pulled back from the other man but still remained on the ground beside him. "Yes! I wouldn't miss the chance to visit you." He said on a lighter note, but then his tone fell a little. "America hasn't shown up yet, has he?"

England smiled to him assuringly. "He'll come; I know your tracks of thought. He just hasn't shown up as early as you, is all. He is very busy with his own country; you know…So many issues and all." He explained, quickly putting up the outfit he had been holding before standing up.

Canada stood up with him, smiling, his arms folded behind his back. "I beat him in getting here, then." He said childishly, sticking out his tongue playfully.

England chuckled and then started to walk out of the room full of boxes and out into the hallway, Canada following him of course. He shut and locked the door behind them before continuing on down the hall, Canada at his heels eagerly.

"What will we do till he gets here?"

"I suppose you could always find something to do…He might take awhile."

Canada pouted, folding his arms in front of his chest like a little kid as he followed England. "No, I meant with YOU, not by myself. I don't want to be by myself, it's no fun. Besides, I would've come all the way here for nothing if I didn't get the chance to hang out with you…And I don't want America hogging you for himself." He stubbornly put.

England chuckled again, still walking onward. "You know full well that you have my full attention, America can't keep me away from you for too long." He could never resist Canada's cute little charms; they were all too much sometimes. "And fine, I'll play around with you…"

Canada's face lit up and he smiled much more, throwing his arms up. "Yay!" He said, childishly again as he followed England still.

"By the way, where is your bear?" He asked. Canada's bear was always practically attached to his hip, the two were inseparable. Most thought that Canada's little bear was just a little stuffed toy…In actuality, the bear was quite alive. It freaked out plenty of the other countries whenever they got close enough to find out, but the bear was so lovable that it wouldn't bite anyone. Could Canada really possess anything that would harm people? Of course not. The bear was just as cute as he was, if not, cuter. It relied solely on Canada for transport; whenever left on the ground, it'd 'swim' across the floor slowly and back to Canada. The bear protected Canada and was his pillow at night. You can see that they had a huge bond between them.

Canada smiled. "I put him in my old bedroom here while I went to find you. He's been feeling a bit under the weather lately and carrying him makes him feel a bit uncomfortable. I promised him that I'd come back anyways." He said, looking around for the bedroom.

England blinked over his shoulder to Canada, finding it odd that the bear suddenly caught a cold. Well, everyone did eventually, so animals shouldn't be the exceptions…He smiled to the other man, continuing on down the hall but changing his course for Canada's and America's room this time so they could see the lovable bear.

Once they got close enough, Canada ran infront of England and opened up the large double-doors into their bedroom, the white fluffy bear lying on its stomach along a large bed, a king-sized bed. America and Canada always slept together as children, so there was no need to buy separate smaller beds. Canada ran over to the side of the bed and crawled onto it, the bed coming up to about Canada's thighs nowadays, and made his way over to the bear.

The said bear was sound asleep already, snoring a bit with its nose covered by one of its large paws. Canada smiled largely and poked the bear just behind the ear gently to wake him up. The bear opened its black little eyes under the white fur and then raised its head to greet Canada with a small kiss from the tip of his nose to Canada's cheek.

Canada laughed quietly at the tickling sensation and England just smiled at how adorable they were. Was Canada always this cute? That would be a definite yes. Canada had the bear all because he was a bit afraid of being alone…After England and America fought so much, America decided to leave and start even bigger arguments that ended in his independence. Canada always clung to America when they were young so when America left, he was very depressed and hung around England even more. Eventually, he ended up traveling away from England as well and living nearby to America, getting his independence too, as said earlier. He developed a small habit of clinging to things and always taking them with him…Without someone around, he needed someone else to be there. So, that's where this bear suddenly came into view, and it has been by Canada's side ever since. The bear obviously held a spot in Canada's heart and vise versa.

Canada picked up the bear gently and instead of carrying it just under its arms in front of him (Canada), he instead shifted so that the bear leaned against his shoulder and he supported his lower back. The bear growled a bit tiredly at being lifted but didn't dare bite Canada; merely acting like a rag doll to Canada's wishes. Then the blonde carefully crawled off of the bed with the bear in tow and walked back over to England.

England greeted the bear by shaking its paw, the bear merely nodding his head tiredly in return and closing its eyes again as Canada followed England back down the hallway again.

"Do you mind waiting for a few minutes to play around? I wanted to make some tea for us; it is near tea time, after all." England said, heading towards his tea room.

Canada smiled to the other man, following still. "I don't mind, and I'd love some tea. Can you add lots of sugar in mine?"

England chuckled a bit, knowing full well that both America and Canada had a bit of a sweet tooth compared to him. "No problem." He said before opening the doors to his tea room and allowing Canada to walk in first. "I'll be right back then with the tea." He announced and then headed back down the hall towards the kitchen.

He arrived at the kitchen, brewed some tea up, put it all onto a silver tea set with a matching silver tray and cups, and headed back into the room with Canada. He sat the tray down onto a small wooden round table with four wooden chairs around it, a white luxurious cloth draping the table under the tray. The tea room wasn't the largest in his house but it was the nicest since England loved to spend his relaxing time in there. The walls were white and the ceiling was high with a single silver lamp coming down to rest over the round table but it lit the entire room up perfectly during the night. Books lined the walls with the empty spaces of white wall decoratively designed with a few pictures hanging here and there of various artworks that made the room serene. Honey-brown wood lined the floor from wall to wall horizontally, perpendicular to the large window set on just one wall of the room, opposite of the door. The window was huge, taking up the space of nearly the entire wall. The glass was very fine and it overlooked a nice townscape and a bit of the ocean, but it looked its most beautiful in the winter. With white snow lining the edges of the glass and an entirely white landscape for as far as the eye could see with the contrasting blue ocean…It was very pretty, at least to England it was. He fully enjoyed it during all other seasons but for some reason, a nice hot cup of tea in the dimly lit room with the gentle but cold weather outside made things all the more quiet and nice for him.

He only mentioned this now, mainly because it indeed was snowing outside. Canada sat beside the window, peering out like when he was a child, and his bear lay on the ground next to him on top of a long, lavish decorated rug that sat upon the wood flooring. It had medieval decorations in it, matching with some of the artwork hanging along the walls with coats of arms and such as well. The bear was just as white as the snow outside, and many would probably think that he was just a pile of snow if they didn't notice the black eyes or the little black, wet nose first.

Canada turned his attention back onto England as he entered the room, standing up with a smile as he walked over. England sat out each dish -the sugar, the milk, the kettle, the plates with cups on top of them, and a small silver spoon beside them with a napkin- and poured them each a glass. While Canada went ahead and added more sugar to his cup, England drank his, kind of liking it to be more bitter rather than sweet; it was the taste of true tea, after all.

Canada drank his glass happily, smiling as he sat the little cup down afterwards. "What are we going to do now?" He asked, eagerly. He was always pretty energetic, like America…Sometimes England wished that America was here to wear the other boy out for him…He just wasn't having the strength to keep up with them nowadays.

England finished his small sip and then smiled to the other boy, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs. "What would you like to do?"

Canada thought for a moment before looking to the window and looking back at England.

Of course, England caught that little glance, and shook his head no. "I'm not going outside, it's much too cold and I just got my tea." He complained slightly.

The blonde pouted as he looked to the older man. "But…But…"

"We can choose something else to do…Like drawing, board games, talking…Or I could call in another country to come over and you two could play if you wan-"

"I want to play with you!" Canada insisted, still with a pout on his face.

England stared at him for a moment before letting a smile back onto his face. "I see, sorry. I just don't want to go outside right now though; perhaps we can later when America gets here…"

"Okay." Canada smiled and sat down, petting his bear as he looked up at England. "What can we do till then?"

"Hm…What I said earlier, I suppose…"

"I can't draw…Alfred always wins board gam-"

"Alfred isn't here yet. It'd just be you and me, and you know already that I actually don't cheat." He joked. Most of the countries always claimed that America cheated when it came to games or board games just because he won nearly every single time they played.

Canada smiled more, yet again. "Ok then! What will we play?"

England blinked and then stood up. "I'll go get a few boxes then, be right back." He smiled in return to the blonde before leaving the room to retrieve said boxes.

England didn't keep many toys around his house…He wasn't one for toys. But ever since he had America and Canada long, long ago, he began to collect more. Little kid toys, puzzles, riddle books, coloring books, all sorts of coloring tools, knick-knacks, and definitely a few board games. Since the two had moved out a long time ago, he had also moved most of the items to the same room he kept all his other boxes of memories in. The most beloved toys by America and Canada were kept in their room, of course, but England didn't have the heart to throw out any of the other times so…They ended up in this room, cluttered together with other things over his history.

He stepped past the box he had been at earlier; the box which held his uniform, and made his way to some boxes marked 'Toys'. Surely, board games would be somewhere in the immediate area of those items.

And sure enough, he did find them. He wasn't sure which board game to grab so he grabbed a few…3 or 4…Before heading back out of the room with the board games resting on his arms against his chest, coming up to his chin. He was sure to be careful so that he wouldn't end up tripping over his own feet with other boxes, and stopped at the door that opened up into the hallway. He looked back upon all of the boxes, a flood of memories rushing back into his mind as he stared at the boxes, and then he turned to finally leave. He couldn't keep Canada waiting.

And wait, Canada did not. England hurried down the hallway, careful not to drop any one of the boxes, and sat the items down on the floor beside Canada for him to look at. The blonde of course smiled, thanking Arthur for retrieving them, and began shuffling through them to find the one that he was in the mood for.

He didn't particularly play the sorts of board games that Arthur had, but he definitely know the items from his childhood…He picked one of the board games with simple rules and a colorful board, standing up to set it on the table. Arthur helped of course, and dug out the rules as well so that they could get the hang of it better. After all, it had been a while since he, too, had played any sort of board game.

Canada left his bear to rest on the ground at his feet on the warm rug as he took a chair across from Britain, picking his own character, yellow, and setting them at the staring point with England being blue.

The two continued to play for quite awhile, exchanging comments and chats as they went along. England was smiling quite a bit of the time; it had been awhile since he had this much fun. In the end though, Canada actually did win, which excited the boy greatly since he never had the chance to win. Of course, England didn't actually let him be the winner; he sucked quite badly at even following his own rules, so he just made the excuse that he did lose on purpose after all.

Even though Canada won, he didn't normally like to do the same game or activity over and over unless he really, really enjoyed it. So, England and he began to put away the board game like normal until Canada leaned back into his seat with a pout on his normally cheerful face.

"Is America even coming…?" He asked, worried. He loved to see America as well, America was like a brother to him after all and they were raised together for as long as he could remember. It was quite upsetting to see that he still wasn't there at all.

England glanced up to Canada and smiled softly over to the boy, trying to assure him again that it would be all ok. "He would've called and told us had he not been able to make it, wouldn't he? Besides, it is snowing outside and you know how hard it is to drive a plane in those conditions…"

Canada started to worry even more. "What if America's plane crashed…" He nearly mumbled to himself but it was loud enough for England to hear. The boy started getting himself worked up and upset for probably nothing…But really, England couldn't stand to see tears on Canada's face or even an upset look bothered him.

England quickly stepped out of his seat and took a step or two towards Canada before kneeling down some and wrapping his arms around the other boy. "Don't think that way; you're worrying too much again. Just calm down…If I call him right now and ask what he is doing, will that make you happier?"

Canada clung cutely to England's gray button-up vest, his forehead resting against the other man's shoulder as he was hugged. The blonde merely nodded, holding back tears as England held onto him comfortingly.

England smiled and pulled away from Canada, even though he didn't want to, and stood up. "Alright then, I'll call him right now." He said and headed over to a small end table between two bookshelves against his wall. An old-timely black phone rested on it, which England picked up and begun to spin the numbers into it.

As he heard ringing, he glanced over to Canada who merely looked to him hopefully; waiting for an answer, anything from America. England's face went a bit blank at hearing a ring-back tone playing on such an old phone and Canada blinked to him but didn't question. "Geez, who listens to that sort of stuff?" England complained, not liking the artist that America had picked to go on it. Really, he was such an odd child. How did England raise such an odd and independent child? America did make him proud though…Sometimes.

After a bit more of the annoying song, someone on the other end finally picked up. "Hallo hallo."

"America, this is England. I'm calling to check up on you, you haven't shown up ye-"

"Hallo?"

"Yes, hello already, this is England, I-"

"Oops, you missed me. Anyways, can you leave a message after the beep? I'd appreciate it! Thanks!" Beep.

England's face became more blank and he hung up the phone in a bit of anger. Seriously! Who pulls jokes like that?! This was something serious and America made it stupid.

England sighed and walked back over to his seat, rubbing his temples. God, he always fell for that trick too.

Canada blinked at England yet again, really confused at this point. "So, what's wrong?" He asked, curious.

"America didn't pick up his phone, instead, I got that annoying messa-"

The phone suddenly rang and instead of England jumping up to get it, Canada reached it first. The blonde answered the phone, holding it up almost childishly to his ear. "Hello! This is England's house, Canada speaking!" He said, happily, hoping that it was America.

Canada's face lit up much more after a few seconds and then he started to laugh a bit too with the other person on the line. "Yes, he fell for it." He then looked over to England, sweat dropping, and holding a hand over the receiving end of the phone that you talk into so that the other person wouldn't hear. "I'm sorry, England. America is on though."

England stood up and walked over to the phone, taking the phone from Canada and putting it up to his ear to hear America laughing still.

"You always fall for that and I always get a perfect recording of you slamming the phone or yelling, it's really amusing."

England twitched and held the phone a little tighter. "America, seriously, where are you?"

"Why?"

"You're supposed to be here!"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, yeah, I'm outside."

England blinked to America's response, expecting an 'I forgot' or other kind of thing. He had to pause for a moment just to think up of a reply back to the other man.

"Then come inside already."

"Sheesh, I just got here, don't rush me." He said with a happy little tone and hung up on England. Arthur also hated when people hung up on him before they formally said good bye and what not. He was relieved though that America seemed alright.

Canada, having been listening in on the phone call, smiled widely and ran out of the room to go greet America at the front door, leaving his bear to sleep soundly on the floor.

England hung up the phone himself before leaving the room as well, just in a slower pace than Canada. He had to count anyways… '10…9…' He always got frustrated easily. By the time he reached 5, he reached the two and held a warm smile on his face. "Greetings, America, glad to see that you could make it."

America was sliding off his coat after being glomped by Canada, hanging it on a nearby coat rack along with his gloves. He smiled to England, shutting the front door behind him. "Sorry about not calling you sooner about my little delay, my plane broke down a bit while I was on my way here…"

England's face paled a bit and Canada suddenly grew his pout back onto his face. Great, their worries were true.

"Just kidding! I fixed it before we had to land in emergency anywhere." This wasn't very helpful at all, since there was no 'we'. That meant that he left the wheel unattended and thus made the situation worse… "But it makes me feel all warm inside to know that you guys actually worry about me. I'm a hero! I'll live! Just like Hercules."

"Hercules was from Greece…" England sighed.

"So? He was still a hero." America smiled before making his way past England, Canada at his heels, of course.

"Do you even know where you're headed to?!" England twitched as he followed America, whom was leading them down the hallway.

"Not in the slightest. I haven't been here in forever, you know."

England sighed. Really, did he raise America? He walked faster, catching up to America's stride, and lead them down the hallway and to his tea room. America and Canada followed of course.

America saw Canada's bear on the ground and instantly dropped to his knees beside it, hugging the bear with a smile on his face. "I haven't seen you in awhile!"

The bear's black eyes suddenly popped opened and the bear then growled, making America suddenly freeze and the other two to go a bit paler.

The more America held onto the bear, the louder its growls started to get, making America sweat drop. "Erm…He still doesn't forgive me for dropping him accidentally, does he?"

Wait…What? England was a bit lost.

Canada sweat dropped a bit. "I think that he's forgiven you for that. He's just feeling a bit sick is all…"

The bear suddenly bit America and America didn't flinch but did wince. Seeing the action made Canada go a bit paler. "Erm…Maybe he DOESN'T forgive you…Sorry."

"That's great." America sighed, trying to pull his hand away without looking to frightened or hurt. He was a hero after all! He had an image to uphold.

England blinked to Canada. "When did that happen? I wasn't even aware…"

Canada then smiled to England, his arms crossed behind his back. "Oh, America came over to my house once and while holding him, he accidentally dropped him…He didn't like it of course, but that was awhile ago. You weren't there so you wouldn't have known, sorry."

Since when was England missing out on their lives? It was a bit depressing. The whole situation made him think of himself as an old parent who constantly waited for phone calls from their children and was never there to share all the memories that were being made…He smiled anyways. "Ah, I see."

Canada smiled to him, not seeing the sad little look behind England's green eyes.

The bear finally released America's hand and left him alone, mainly because he wanted to sleep, and America stood up. Alfred then walked over to the older man, hugging him with a smile still on his face and a bite mark now on his left hand.

"You know, I've missed you a lot."

It was those words that made England suddenly tear up. He really couldn't help it even if he wanted to. It really warmed his heart and made him feel like the children that he rose really loved him back in return after all of that fighting that they did…He always had loved them but at some point, he began to question if they even liked him anymore.

Canada blinked to the two and smiled, joining in on the hug as well, wrapping his arms around both of them. "Hey, don't leave me out!"

America began to notice something wet on his shoulder and pulled back, seeing England's eyes filled with tears, his pride being too much of a high standard to dare let them all fall out so foolishly. America's smile softened. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

England noticed that America had finally found out that he was starting to cry and immediately tried to wipe his eyes off on his sleeve or anything to rid himself of the tears before Canada even had the chance to look. "I-I'm not crying!"

Canada still could notice England's eyes beginning to redden in the corners from getting upset and smiled some as well, hugging England more. "Are you really that happy to see us?" He asked.

America smiled as well, hugging England again as well with Canada. "Yes, of course he is. I bet he's been waiting for a long time to get us back again for a little bit, like a family again."

"We're already a family and always have been." Canada stuck his tongue out to America, smiling.

England began to cry more. Really, he loved those kids with every bit of his heart. He couldn't have imagined taking back a single moment now.

He moved his arms up to wrap around the other two boys, pulling them closer into the hug as he cried more, happily. Yes, of course, why didn't he simply remember that? They had already always been a family.


End file.
